Un fetiche Maid
by Aoi'Shuu
Summary: Quien iba a pensar que con el chico que tropezó, trabajaría en un Maid café. Esos ojos verdes, lo enloquecieron. En una noche, descubrirá su nuevo fetiche.


**Notas: **Holi :B Debería estar actualizando "Dos hombres, un destino", pos, lo haré mañana, tengo el cerebro seco... Y para los que no lo han pasado a leer, haganlo (?) c: Les adelanto que en el siguiente capitulo habrá lemon 1313 Bueno, al grano, la idea de este One-shot me la dio Daniel Oropesa :) así que este One-shot va para ti :3 Esta situado en la epoca en que Takano y Ritsu eran jovenes aún xD Y con un personaje extra ewe Disfrutenlo!

**Advertencias: **Lemon algo fetichista por parte de Takano y Maid's. 

**Pairing: **Takano x Ritsu

**Disclaimer: **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni los personajes no me pertenecen :v

**Nota extra: **El One-shot lo escribí escuchando "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" de Metallica, por si quieren leerlo escuchando la canción (: (Le hago propaganda a Metallica, wat. $_$), ahora si, los dejo leer xD

Onodera abría sus ojos, sintiendo la luz del amanecer mientras estiraba su brazo, buscando el despertador que sonaba MUY estrepitosamente. Así era todos sus días desde que su familia por haber formulado un negocio erroneo, la empresa se fue "a la mierda" y estan en bancarrota. Se levantó llendo perezosamente a la bañera, y de paso le avisaba a su madre para que esta le hiciera desayuno.

Camino al instituto, era otro día más de su actual horrible vida, según lo veía él. Le era horrible tener que cargar un traje de maid en su bolso, a pesar de ser muy lindo y que a él, por su cuerpo y rostro le lucia bastante bien y tentador.

-¡Auch! Disculpa...- El castaño se disculpaba con quien había tropezado por accidente, un ojimiel de cabello oscuro.

-No importa... Uhm... - Se levantó, extendiendo su mano hacia el castaño, percatandose de un delantal de maid sobresalía del bolso medio abierto. -Oi... Se te va a caer algo del bolso-.

El castaño se fijó en esto, ocultandolo con sus manos algo sonrojado, mientras se levantaba y pegaba su cuerpo de espaldas contra la pared.

-Uhm... Yo... Debo... Irme.- Echó a correr con todo el rostro echo una cerezita, mientras en sus brazos aprisionaba su bolso con el traje de Maid.

El ojimiel quedó algo extrañado por la actitud del castaño, y le llamó la atención el que tuviera un "delantal" en el bolso, ¿Para qué sería?. Luego de esto tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases, y cada quien se fue a su salón.

-HoNkHoNkHoNk-

-Takano, ¿Te sucede algo?- Ahí estaba su amigo Yokozawa, más preocupado de lo que debería estar, como siempre, de su amigo quien no ponia atención a clases y miraba por la ventana del salón, viendo las aves volar y cantar, historia le aburria bastante.

-No pasa nada, simplemente estoy aburrido...- Tomó de su bolso un libro, comenzando a ojearlo, era un libro que se había traido de la biblioteca y aún no lo devolvía, debería pagar por ello.

-Te noto algo distraido, quizás una salida al Maid café que recien inauguraron te haga bien, ¿Qué dices?- Nunca lo admitiría, pero su amigo le gustaba, tan simple, ojos miel, cabello oscuro, piel palida, era llamativo para él, pero al parecer es hetero, ya que a tenido novias antes y ningún novio.

-Esta bien...- De pronto, como por un click, su cabeza recordó al castaño de ojos verdes con quien había tropezado antes de entrar a clases, quizás, ¿Su delantal era de una Maid? ¿Será una Maid? Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando se puso a pensar... ERA HOMBRE, un hombre no podría ser una maid, pero su rostro angelical, tan... Puro, esos orbes verdes, piel blanca y tersa, no le extrañaria que fuera una maid, pero sería muy raro.

Al fin, tocaron el timbre para salir, y ambos preparaban sus cosas para pasar a ese tan famoso Maid Café.

_"Creo que tendré que dejar mis fetiches a un lado..."_

-HoNkHoNkHoNkHoNk-

Se cambió rapidamente su uniforme escolar por el traje de Maid, había llegado más tarde de lo que habria imaginado, ya que su maestro lo castigo por conversar con su compañero Kisa, a quien le había comentado del chico con el que había tropezado, lo encontraba atractivo para su gusto, pero no se atrevería a hablarle si pudiera.

Salió del vestidor, tomando rapidamente una bandeja y el menú, para ofrecercelos a los recien llegados.

Grande sorpresa se llevó al ver que la pareja que debía atender eran nada más y nada menos el ojimiel con el que se tropezó en su instituto, acompañado de un peliazul con el rostro muy enseriado. Ha de suponer que era su compañero de salón, ya que su rostro se le hacia conocido de cierta manera. Se les acercó con algo de miedo, pero de todos modos debía hacerlo.

-Bienvenidos, ¿Cuales son sus nombres?- Les tendió el menú a ambos sobre la mesa, quienes estaban cabisbajos.

-Yokozawa Takafumi.- Dijo el peliazul, quien sin levantar la mirada de la mesa tomó el menú y le echó una ojeada para ver que pedir.

-Takano Masamune.- Dijo cortesmente el ojimiel, quien levantó la mirada hacia la maid, viendo el rostro angelical con el que se había tropezado en el instituto, lo sabía, trabajaba en un maid café. Quedó algo atonito, pero luego desvió la mirada al menú que tomó entre sus manos, revisando los postres que habían.

-Mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu, y seré su maid esta tarde. Pueden pedir lo que deseen Takano-sama, Yokozawa-sama.- Inclinó levemente su cuerpo, mientras sus manos apretaban el delantal por el nerviosismo, sabía que esto solo era trabajo, pero extrañamente le hacía sentir un tanto tímido.

-Quiero un café, y un pastel de fresa.- El peliazul dejó de leer el menú, dejandolo en la mesa, mientras revisaba su reloj de la muñeca izquierda.

-_**"Te quiero a ti..."- **_Fue lo que pensó por un momento el ojimiel. Dejando ese pensamiento de lado, carraspeó un poco la garganta. -Uhm... Quiero este pastel de chocolate, y un capuccino.- Al nombrar el pastel se lo señaló con el dedo indice en el menú, a lo cual el castaño se acerco un poco para divisarlo, asintiendo luego de ver cual pastel queria el ojimiel.

Tomó los menus de ambos, llevandoselos y dejandolos sobre una mesita detras del mostrador. Tomó una bandeja, acerdandose por detrás al mostrador de pasteles, tomando el pastel indicado por el ojimiel y el indicado por el peliazul, quien le daba bastante miedo. Luego de tomar los pasteles, se acerco a la señorita escargada de los cafés, pidiendole un café y un capuccino. Luego de que estuvieran listos, colocó un pastel en cada plato, en este caso dos, con sus respectivos acompañantes. Tomó la bandeja llevandola a la mesa en que ambos chicos conversaban amenamente. -_¿Serán pareja?_- Se preguntó, luego borrando ese pensamiento de la cabeza, ¿Qué le importaba? Ni los conocia más que por el instituto.

Dejó el plato con pastel de fresa y café al peliazul, junto a un tenedor y cuchillo, y dejó el plato de pastel de chocolate junto al café al ojimiel, estos agradecieron y se dispusieron a comer.

-Con permiso-. El castaño se fue hacia el baño lavandose las manos en el lavamanos, luego secandocelas en el delantal que traía.

De repente, entró el ojimiel al baño, topandose con el castaño, al fin, era hora de enfrentarlo.

-Oi... ¿Me recuerdas, no?- Se le acercó peligrosamente al castaño, mientras este estaba paralizado sin saber que hacer.

-El chico del instituto.- El ojimiel lo acorralo, colocando un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza del castaño, acercando su rostro hasta sentir su respiracion cerca.

El castaño cerró los ojos, algo asustado, no sabía que pasaba, de repente su cliente y chico del instituto le acorralaba en un baño publico al que cualquier persona podría entrar y verlos.

Antes de evitar o hacer algún movimiento, sintió unos labios presionando los suyos, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrandose muy de cerca esos ojos miel que le miraban fijamente. Estaba atento a las expresiones de su rostros, no quería perderse nada.

El beso empezó suave, sin ningun movimiento por parte de ambos, luego el mayor aprovechó y tomó control del beso, haciendolo un poco más pasional, incitando a que el menor abriera sus labios para poder saborear su lengua, a lo cual el menor tras un leve gemido el mayor aprovechó de ingresar su lengua, saboreando todo a su paso, mientras que el menor movía su lengua inexperta lentamente, tratando de seguir el ritmo del mayor.

Un portazo hizo que ambos dejaran ese beso tan apasionado, separandose al instando, girandose hacia la puerta donde estaba de pie el peliazul, mirandolos perplejo.

-Masamune...- Susurró, mientras unas lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, estaba dolido por lo que vió, se dio cuenta de que pudo haber tenido la oportunidad de haber coqueteado con él sabiendo su orientacion sexual, pero no, lo descubrió tarde, muy tarde.

-Yokozawa... No es lo que parece.- Sabía que era una terrible excusa decir eso, puesto que el otro vió claramente lo que estaban haciendo ambos.

-No, Masamune, esta bien, me voy.- Antes de siquiera abrir la puerta para salir de ese lugar incomodo, el ojimiel se le acercó tomandole del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- Ah, cierto, no sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo.

-¡Como no te das cuenta! No sabía que pudieras ser tan despistado Masamune.- Se soltó de su agarre, abriendo la puerta planeando marcharse, sin antes decir unas palabras. -No sabía que te gustaban los trajes de Maid,s, ¿Eh? Nos vemos en el instituto.- Cerró la puerta tras de si en un portazo, dejando perplejo a ambos jovenes que seguían ahí.

-Creo que... Deberías hablar con él, mi turno ya acabó así que me iré a casa, con permiso Takano-sama.- El castaño hizo una pequeña reverencia abriendo la puerta del lugar para salir, sintiendo que unos brazos le apresaban por los hombros.

-Dejame acompañarte, me gustaría hablar contigo.- Acomodó su cabeza sobre la del castaño, quien solo suspiró y asintió.

-Esta bien, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con tu amigo...- Se quitó los brazos de aquel chico, buscando su bolso para cambiarse la ropa pero algo lo interrumpió.

-No te lo quites, ve a casa así.- Le quitó el bolso que traía el uniforme del castaño.

-¿Como se te ocurre? Sería ridiculo ver un hombre vestido de maid.- Frunció el ceño, regañandole.

-¿Y eso qué importa?- Luego tomó al castaño en sus brazos como princesa, llevandolo a la salida del local.

El castaño solo bufó, bajando la mirada haciendo que sus cabellos cubran su rostro. El ojimiel al notar esto, le hizo a un lado los cabellos viendo su mirada y mejillas sonrojadas, luego se quedó acariciando su mejillas mientras caminaba.

Durante el camino no hablaron nada, hasta que el castaño decidió levantar la mirada y ver donde estaba.

-Espera... Esta no es mi casa.- Miró al ojimiel con algo de miedo, no lo conocía, pero de cierto modo le agradaba la idea de estar con él a solas, pero estaba primero su seguridad.

-Lo sé, es la mía.- Sonrío discretamente de forma pícara, sin que el ojimiel lo notara, abriendo la puerta de su casa, inclinandose aún cargando al castaño, acariciando la cabeza de su gatita.

Luego subió a su habitacion, después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie en casa, como siempre, recostando al castaño en su cama, ese traje de maid que cargaba le resultaba realmente sexy y tentador.

Se relamió los labios, acercandose al cuello descubierto del castaño, dando largas lamidas, y pequeñas mordidas.

-Ah... ¿Q-qué haces? T-takano-san...- Debía admitir que su cuello era la parte más sencible de su cuerpo, incluyendo los pesones, lo cual al sentir como el ojimiel le lamía y mordía el cuello le hacía soltar pequeños quejidos.

El ojimiel descubrió el hombro del castaño, dandole una leve mordida, para luego subir a su rostro y besarle, mientras colaba sus manos por la espalda para desabrocharle el traje, no quitarselo, pero si aflojarlo un poco.

Luego de aflojarle el traje, se separó del beso, bajando un poco el traje por los hombros, dejando expuesto los pesones del menor, al cual se acercó a uno y lo lamió, y el otro lo atendió con sus dedos, halandole y acariciandole.

-¡Ah! T-takano-san~...- Se ruborizó, pronunciando aquello con un gemido de por medio, eso hizo que el ojimiel se excitara más, viendose una erección por parte del mayor y por parte del menor.

El ojimiel bajó su mano acariciando toda la contextura del castaño, pasando desde su pecho, hasta sus caderas, luego hasta su entrepierna, dandole leves caricias sobre la ropa, que eran nada más que lisgueros. Pero poco duraron esas caricias, ya que esa mano viajó hasta el trasero del castaño, dandole un leve apretón a sus nalgas.

-¡Hmm!- El castaño sintió ese leve apretón a sus nalgas, pensando por unos momentos lo que venía... Un escalofrio le recorrió el cuerpo, era su primera vez.

Sus pensamientos se borraron al sentir como el ojimiel lamia uno de sus muslos, y comenzaba a quitarle los lisgueros, bajandolo por sus piernas, dejando su entrepierna y trasero descubierto. El ojimiel se lamió dos dedos de su mano, dejandolos llenos de saliva, acercandolos a la entrada del menor, sin antes inclinarse hacia el menor, besando sus labios suavemente y susurrando. -Tranquilo, seré gentil...- Ja, por ahora.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor, mientras este se sobresaltó un poco, pero lo calmó mientras seguía besandolo con ternura, y movía el dedo con cuidado para no dañarlo.

Cuando el menor dejó de dar quejidos, introdujo el segundo dedo, que no fue tan doloroso como el primero, pero si lo hizo estar un poco incomodo por unos momentos, pero luego ese sentimiento "incomodo" se fue cuando el mayor introdujo bien fondo los dedos, llegando al punto "G" del menor, haciendolo soltar un sonoro gemido ahogado.

Ya no aguantó más, se empezó a desabrochar la camisa, boton por boton, luego se bajó el cierre del pantalón, junto con los boxers, dejando expuesta su prominente miembro erecto. Lo acercó a la entrada del menor, con cuidado, solo presionando la punta del miembro en la entrada lubricada.

El castaño se cubrió el rostro sonrojado con ambas manos, las cuales fueron quitadas por el ojimiel, que negó con la cabeza, se inclinó y le besó, para calmarlo, se notaba que era algo inexperto en el beso, no le extrañaria que fuera virgen, porque, lo era. Lo notó al introducir medio miembro en la entrada del castaño, y sentir su miembro apretado ahí.

Luego de introducir todo el miembro, dió comienzo a un suave y lento vaiven, llegando a lo más profundo para sentir como su castaño gemía.

-T-takano-san~... A-ah~... Ah~... Nhg~...- Comenzó a darle estocadas más rapidas, ya no aguantaba ser tan gentil con ese castaño, su rostro, sus ojos, su expresión, lo excitaban más y quería hacerlo suyo por completo, lo cual, ya estaba haciendo.

-¡Más~!... Más fuerte~...- El ojimiel al escuchar esto, obedeció, dandole estocadas rapidas y más profundas, tocando el punto "G" del castaño y haciendolo llegar al cielo muchas veces seguidas.

Los gemidos inundaban la habitacion, hasta que el menor no aguantó más.

-T-takano-san... M-me vengo...!- Soltó su semillas que cayó en la falda del traje, ensuciandola toda, mientras que el miembro del ojimiel era aprisionado por el interior del castaño, con unos movimientos más también llegó al climax, soltando un leve gruñido dejando su semilla dentro del menor.

Se recostó junto al menor obsenvandole, sonrojado, agitado, y cansado. Lo abrazó, atrayendolo hacia si, mientras este se recostó en el pecho del ojimiel, consiliando el sueño. El ojimiel solo se quedó observandolo, notando que en toda su secion de sexo había tenido puesto el traje de Maid, hasta lo manchó, creo que descubrió su nuevo fetiche.

Maid's.

**Notas finales: **Lo sé, lemon del asco (?) pero es que... Estaba contra el tiempo D: y el cerebro se me secó con el calor que hace. Espero les haya gustado :'3 ¿Review? ¿Tomate? ¿Lechuga? Nos vemos en "Dos hombres, un destino". 3


End file.
